1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to multimedia devices, and particularly to a multimedia device capable of detecting connection status of an external display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile multimedia devices, such as, portable computers and mobile TVs, usually have a small-sized display screen. Many mobile multimedia devices also have video interfaces to connect to larger-sized external display devices in order to provide a larger viewing ability to multiple viewers. However, the mobile multimedia devices cannot detect if the external display devices are connected to the video interfaces, so when the external display devices are connected to the video interfaces and are displaying video data, the internal display screens display same video data, which results in excess power consumption.